disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-O-M-B-I-E-S
Z-O-M-B-I-E-S is a 2018 American musical fantasy film and premiered on Disney Channel on February 16, 2018 and was released on DVD April 24, 2018. Synopsis A semester at Seabrook High School in a suburban town preoccupied with uniformity, traditions and pep rallies moves along as normal. That is, until transfer students from Zombietown are integrated and main protagonists Zed and Addison (Milo Manheim and Meg Donnelly, respectively) fall in love. Full plot Fifty years ago in the planned community of Seabrook, an accident at the Seabrook Power Plant resulted in an explosion which caused half the population of Seabrook to turn into brain-eating zombies. Those that weren't affected constructed a wall to quarantine the zombies from the rest of Seabrook in a territory called Zombietown. The government later created bracelets for zombies, called Z-Bands, that deliver soothing electromagnetic pulses to keep zombies from craving brains. In the present day, zombie students from Zombietown transfer to the human high school, Seabrook High, where suburban life is filled with uniformity, traditions, and pep rallies. Zed introduces himself to the viewers as he walks them through life in Zombietown, his sister Zoey who can't have a dog, and his father Zevon while making plans to join the football team. On the other side of the fence, Addison introduces herself to the viewers as she tells them of her cheer camp experience and reveals that she wears a wig to hide her naturally white hair, since nothing will stick to it and the residents of Seabrook are against anything different. Her parents are Missy, who is the mayor of Seabrook, and her father is Dale, who is the Chief of the Zombie Patrol which keeps the zombies in line. She also has a cousin named Bucky who leads her school's cheerleading team. The two respective sides of town both dance in excitement for the first day, with Addison and Zed leading the groups (My Year). Addison soon runs into another aspiring cheerleader named Bree, and they head to cheer tryouts. Tryouts are led by Bucky and his crew, where they dismiss and humiliate other prospective cheerleaders (Fired UP). Addison and Zed meet in a Zombie Safe Room and they start talking. When Addison realizes that Zed is a zombie, she punches him in the face but later regrets it, and the two become friends and soon fall in love. The star-crossed lovers, who are not supposed to be together, keep their love a secret, but Zed's friends, Eliza and Bonzo, come to know of it soon. To win football games, Zed makes Eliza hack into his Z-Band to make him 'a little more zombie'. This leads to severe pain on his wrist and rashes on that area. Bucky becomes jealous that Zed is getting more attention than him, and makes sure Addison and Zed can't talk. The pair find some time together, and wonder about the future when their blooming relationship could be normal (Someday). Addison is invited by Zed to attend the zombie party in Zombietown with Eliza and Bonzo (BAMM). During the trip there, Addison meets Zoey who mentions that the zombies can't have pets. Eliza takes Zoey home while Addison and Zed share a moment in the "zombie park", which is just a garden of lights ( Someday- Ballad). Before the pair can kiss, the party is crashed by the Zombie Patrol, and Addison is taken home by Zombie Patrol member Gus. At home, Missy and Dale find out that she has a new crush and advise her not to do any cheering until they know who it is, not knowing that the crush is on a zombie. On the big football match day, Addison tells Zed about her parents wanting to meet him, but insists that they would never accept Zed. Bucky finds out about Zed's Z-Band hack and has his followers Stacey, Tracey and Lacey steal Eliza's laptop to hack the Z-Bands. Before Homecoming, Addison insists to her parents that they don't want to meet her date, but is surprised when Zed shows up on her doorstep looking human. He and Addison leave her house and go on a date, where he admits he's been messing with his Z-band, Addison tells him that it is the others that have to change, not them. At the homecoming game it seems that full acceptance for zombies is almost there. When Addison and Bree start showing their sympathy to the zombies during a cheer, Bucky has them kicked off the cheer squad. Stacey, Tracey, and Lacey succeed in their plot turning Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo into complete zombies. This interrupts the game and causes the Zombie Alarm to go off. The Zombie Patrol captures them and has them detained. Later, Addison shouts at the crowd, telling them it was their fault Zed transformed into a full zombie. She then rips off the wig exposing her naturally white hair. Following the incident, Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo are returned to Zombietown. Addison states to the viewers that Bucky is changing the line-up for the cheer squad. Bucky is then shown cutting three members from his cheerleading group due to them sympathizing with the zombies. On the day of the cheerleader competition, Addison and Bree find Zed and Bonzo trying to stop Eliza from sabotaging the competition, and after Eliza talks with her friends, she realizes that doing so is not the right thing to do. Bucky's team is failing because they do not have enough members, so Zoey tries to get in and help him. At first, Zoey is booed by the crowd, but with help from Addison and Zed, the zombies and cheerleaders come together to make a cheer routine during the Cheer competition (Fired Up- Competition). Zed and Addison tell each other they love each other. Later, everyone has a block party at Zombietown. As Zoey finally gets her dog, the zombies and humans mingle with each other freely (BAMM- Zombie Block Party) Cast *'Zed' - (Milo Manheim), A Zombie football star. *'Addison' - (Meg Donnelly), A human cheerleader *'Bucky' - (Trevor Tordjman), Addison’s cousin and the head cheerleader. *'Eliza' - (Kylee Russell), Zed’s zombie best friend. *'Bree '- (Carla Jeffery), Addison’s friend. *'Bonzo' - (James Godfrey), A Zombie and Zed's other friend. *'Lacey' - (Emilia McCarthy), A member of cheerleading team. *'Stacey' - (Jasmine Renée Thomas), A member of cheerleading team. *'Tracey' - (Mickeey Nguyen), A member of cheerleading team. *'Zoey' - (Kingston Foster), Zed's little sister. *'Mrs. Lee' - (Naomi Snieckus), The Headteacher of Seabrook High. Transcript The scene begins with an animation view of the quaint, perfectly planned community of Seabrook, and Addison and Zed's voices begins to tell the story of Seabrook over fifty years ago and how it's relevant to present times. '' '''Addison: '''Welcome to Seabrook. We're a perfectly planned community. We all have perfect homes. Perfect clothes. The perfect life. Yep, everything was perfect. ''Then, the narration takes a bad turn by immediately going to the Seabrook Power Plant, where green flashing lights are all over the building. Workers are in a panic as to what's happening inside with the nuclear power. A careless employee knocks over an entire bottle of lime soda that short-circuits the control panel, overloads the system, and begins the beginning of the end. '' '''Zed: '''Until it wasn't. Who'd have thought that an accident involving lime soda would set off the apocalypse? ''The entire power plant blows up, knocking people away. Then, this eerie green haze blows all of the West Side of Seabrook, that transforms half the population into brain-eating zombies. '' '''Addison: '''And when the contaminated green haze blew west, people were ''not ''happy. ''Kids playing in a ball pit, when - out of nowhere - a pale, white hand snaps out of the little area, and a person with green hair, glowing red eyes, and an appetite for human brains started to appear; the kids ran away in fear, back to the safety of their homes and parents. Even then, no where was safe. Zombies appeared everywhere in Seabrook. It sent the entire town into a panic, as well as trying to figure out what to do about it. '' '''Zed: '''Because it turned them into...Zombies. '''Addison: '''That's right. Zombies! ''A breaking Seabrook news bulletin appeared on the screen with a reporter panicking about the zombie outbreak...before he was devoured by a rogue zombie that tackled him like a quarterback. '' '''Reporter: '''There is bedlam in Seabrook! Monsters are attacking! No! Ahh! ''The news report fades out. A family panics while eating their dinner of spaghetti and a zombie crashes through their window and tries to eat them. All of Seabrook had to fight for their lives from the mindless, brain-eating zombies that overruns their quaint town. '' '''Zed: '''Brain-eating...Zombies. Dark and gory times. ''The Zombie Epidemic was everywhere, and the people of Seabrook had to do something to protect future generations from them. So, they came up with a plan. '' '''Addison:' But, we built a big barrier to protect ourselves from the zombie hordes. Then, Seabrook was shining bright and everything was back the way it was before the Invasion of the Zombies, which the citizens of Seabrook call "The Outbreak." '' '''Addison: '''Safe at last, Seabrook could finally get back to our perfect lives. ''We see all of Seabrook through the section of the contaminated zombie area, which they - affectionately - call "Zombietown," a community that are as diverse and completely different from the norm, and are proud of it. '' '''Zed: '''Well, a lot has changed since they built the barrier over fifty years ago. Science found a much better way to deal with zombies. And you know what happened to those brain-eating monsters? Well, they still have to live on this side of the barrier, but now...they're awesome! '' '' ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ''Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----'' ''The scene begins with a old-style Victorian house that's been decorated with a cool kind of flair. House Z-224A is the home of one fifteen-year-old zombie teen named Zed Necrodopolous who's a zombie, but with big dreams of playing for a football team. He shows off his required clothing that all the zombies has to wear forever. Zed: 'I'm Zed. And yeah, I'm a zombie. Zombie have to wear government-issued coveralls, but we make 'em look pretty cool. And we have a curfew. And, for a long time, zombies were forced to ''stay in Zombietown. But, we've come a long way since "The Outbreak," thanks to the Z-Band. Zed sits down in his grocery cart chair and shows off this permanent metal wrist-band gadget that has a green screen which says, "Online." '' '''Zed: '''This puppy delivers a dose of soothing electromagnetic pulses that keep us from eating brains. Now, zombies can live normal, happy lives and have handsome, yet humble kids. ''Zed stands up and picks up a football, telling the audience about his dream of being a big football star for his school. However, being in Zombietown, there aren't a lot of choices when it comes to extracurriculars or sports. On that day, it was the beginning of a new day, and the beginning of an uncoming change that most people wouldn't ever expect: Zombie teens can begin attending human high school for the first time. '' '''Zed: '''So, things are changing. Today's the first day that we can attend ''human ''high school, and I get to try out for the football team. Go Seabrook! Oh Yeah! ''Zed begins to work out in his room with the exercise bike, lifting a metal dumbbell in one hand up and down to work up his strength. Then, he goes to his wall where there's a pulley system that he can work out his arms and muscles. Soon after, Zed was breathing heavily, and promptly collapsed on the floor and passed out. '' ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ''Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----'' ''Meanwhile, in Seabrook, a fifteen-year-old blonde girl is practicing her cheers and hand motions in her full-length mirror before going to school. Addison, the daughter of the Mayor of Seabrook and the Chief of the Zombie Patrol is excited for her first day of high school and her aspirations of being able to join Seabrook High's Cheer Squad. '' '''Addison: '''Give me an F! Give me an I! Give me an R-S-T! It's the first day of freshman year for me, me, me! ''Then, Addison turns around to introduce herself to the audience. '' '''Addison: '''Oh, hi! I'm Addison and I've crushed cheer summer after cheer summer of cheer camp. ''It pans to Addison's trophy collection of First Prizes she got from all her years at Cheer Camp. '' '''Addison: '''But today's my shot at making the Seabrook Cheer Squad. You make Cheer and you fit in. And why wouldn't I fit in? I'm a totally normal teen. ''The scene goes into her bathroom, where Addison stares at her reflection and gives an unimpressed look at herself; mostly, it stems from fear of being rejected and bullied as different. '' '''Addison: '''Well...except for this. ''Then, she fixes her head and shows the audience her secret. Addison wears a blonde wig to hide her real hair. A completely white head of hair. Then, she fixes the strand that escaped and made sure that it was safely secure inside her blonde wig, so it won't fall off or out. '' '''Addison: '''Born with it. Doctors can't explain it. They think it's some rare genetic thing. I can't dye it, nothing sticks. I've tried everything. In some places, this hair might be odd, in, like, a cool way, but ''not at Seabrook. People here hate anything that's different. If anyone outside my family found out that I wore a wig, I would never be allowed to cheer. So, I've wore a wig for as long as I can remember. ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----'' ''Meanwhile, back in Zombietown, Zed jumps down from the stairs, and goes into the dining room where he sees his little sister, Zoey, is sitting at the table, playing with her stuffed dog toy, Xander. He smiles at the sight of his baby sister being happy. '' '''Zoey: '''Here you go, Xander, your bone. '''Zed: '''That's my little sister, Zoey. She really wants a dog, but zombies aren't allowed to have pets. Some people still think we'll eat them. Ruff! Ruff! ''Zed goes down on his knees and acts like a dog for his sister who looks up from her stuffed animal and smiles at the sight of her big brother. He barks like a dog and acts like one to fill the void for his sister's dream of owning a dog. '' '''Zoey: '''Come, Zed, come. '''Zed: '''Ruff! Ruff! Ruff, ruff, ruff! ''Zoey pats his shoulder, proud of her big brother. '' '''Zoey: '''Good boy. ''A man wearing a white button-up shirt, grey coveralls, a large body type, comes into the dining room from the kitchen. Having the same green hair, pale skin, and brown eyes as his son, Zevon Nedcrodopolous dotes on his children like any loving parent would. '' '''Zevon: '''Hey, son, try this. Brains in a can. It's made out of cauliflower. Z''evon carries a tray of canned cauliflower and scrambled eggs for his kids' breakfast. He puts some on for Zed's plate, then Zoey's, and finally, the rest for him. '''Zevon: '''And some for you, my little zombie angel. ''Zed gives his opinion on what breakfast actually tastes like, and it tastes weird. '' '''Zed: Mmm. It tastes like gym sneakers, Dad. Zevon: I know. How great is that? Zed shrugs his shoulders, but continues to eat his breakfast before going to school. Zevon: Listen, Zed. I'm not so sure about this whole football thing, you know? It might be too much. I mean, you're a great kid, it's just...you haven't spent a whole lot of time around humans and humans don't really like zombies. Zed: That's just 'cause they haven't met me ''yet. Woof! ''Zed barks to his little sister and offers his hand for a high-five. '' ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ''Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----'' ''Returning back to Seabrook, Addison goes downstairs where her mother serves her a bowl of assorted fruits in front of her with a glass of water beside it. Her mother, Missy, is the elected Mayor of Seabrook, and is running for re-election. Her husband, Dale, is the Chief of the Zombie Patrol, and is just as composed as Missy is. '' '''Missy: '''Cheer tryouts today! '''Dale: '''Cheer tryouts today! '''Addison: '''I am ''way fired up. Missy: '''Addison, you know that Seabrook's won every cheer championship since...Forever. ''Dale whispers the last word of his wife's explanation about the cheer championships. '' '''Dale: '''Forever. ''Missy was beginning to worry about her only daughter's safety, especially since she's trying out for the cheer squad, and it's her first day of Freshman year with zombie classmates. '' '''Missy: '''But, now the city council's having our zombies in our schools, we need cheer more than ever. As Mayor, I beseech you. You make that team and win that cheer championship! ''She emphasized the importance of winning this year's championship, but in the process freaked her daughter out by how far she went by screaming out that last part. '' '''Addison: '''Beseech me? Really, Mom? ''Missy felt guilty at screaming her anxiety about the zombie classmates and the cheer championship to Addison's face. '' '''Missy: '''I get-that was, um... '''Dale: '''Yeah, Missy, that was a bit much. '''Missy: '''A bit much, I failed at that. '''Dale: Nothing's gonna stop you, Addison. Addison looked back and forth at her parents, wishing her luck at the tryouts today, but also reminding her that her blonde wig must stay on at all times, so no one would see how different she really is to everyone in town. '' '''Missy:' As long as you keep that wig on. Dale: Oh, yes, of course. As long as you keep that wig on. Addison: 'It's on. '''Missy: '''Honey? It's time. ''Dale was on the phone to his department, talking about the safety of the students at Seabrook High today, when his wife called him for their first-day ritual. '' '''Dale: '''Oh. '''Missy: '''Ready? ''He puts the phone on hold, walks over to the table, and places his hand with his wife and daughter for a hand pile. 'All together: '''Go Team! '''Missy and Dale: '''Woo! ''In Seabrook, Addison leaves the house where she sees some of her friends, riding their bikes to school. '' '''Addison: '''Hi! ''They wave hello back to Addison, as she stands on her front lawn, breathing in the beautiful air of a new school year, feeling the sun on her face, and the sprinklers turning on, watering the lawn before leaving to go to meet up with her cousin, Bucky. '' '''Zombie Male Neighbor: '''Hey, Zed. '''Zed: '''What's up? '''Zombie Male Neighbor: '''Football! '''Zed: '''Hi. '''Zombie Female Neighbor: '''Hi. ''In Zombietown, Zed steps out of the house with his backpack, saying hi to neighbors, watering the small, decrepit flower that has no water, and goes to meet up with some of his fellow zombie friends. He hangs out with some of the residents, before catching up with his two best friends in the entire world. '' ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ''Disney's Z-O-M-B-I-E-S ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -----'' '(My Year) ''' ''Addison:'' ' 'I'm fired up,' 'Tryouts today' 'I'm gonna blow 'em away, yeah.' 'Dad says I can't go wrong, no' 'As long as I keep this on, oh. ''' Seabrook's been the best, like, forever Mom's counting on me, no pressure, Cheer's in my family genes C'mon let's do this thang Zed: Now, what up everybody Let me set the scene Fresh new start for your boy Young Z. You saw Pops, for a dad, he's cool He's just a little stressed for my first day of school. They'll say, "Be careful, those humans can be mean" But, I'm still going out for the football team. This might look rough, but it's home sweet home Just a little bit of dust and a little bit of mold. But, it ain't so bad on this side of the tracks, ''' '''We make it work with a little bit of swag Addison: '' ''On this side, we can all keep winning If we just try to fit in Together: Watch it, come together Be the best one ever, ''' '''Because it's my time This is gonna be my year Been waitin' for this moment I'm gonna own it, ' '''You can watch me shine, ' '''This is gonna be my year My year, my year My, my, my year Addison: My year Zed: ''' '''My year Addison: My year Zed: ''' '''My year Addison: This is gonna be Together: My year Then, Zed stands on the porch, knocking on a purple door. Footsteps come to the front where a girl with thick, curly green hair, the same pale white skin every zombie has, comes to the entrance. Wearing a red shirt, grey shirt jacket and skirt, ripped leggings, and combat boots, Zed's friend is someone who is - in simplest terms - an activist for zombie kind. She has on big, chandeliers earrings, her hair in a ponytail, and carrying her backpack over her shoulder, angry that the humans don't care about them, even though they're not doing anything wrong. '' '''Zed:' Now, this is my good friend Eliza Eliza: We'll never be accepted Zombie's need to rise up Fight the good fight Trivia * It took 30 hairstylists to create one wig for the film. * It took 4 weeks to rehearse and 6 weeks to film. * The film was originally a pilot for Disney Channel back in 2011 called Zombies & Cheerleaders which ended, not getting picked up. ** Jerry and Bunny, both characters from the pilot, do not exist within the movie. * Over 10.3 million people have seen the film. * On February 11, 2019, it was announced that a sequel has gone into production with returning stars, director, and writers, with filming to take place in spring 2019. Behind The Scenes Photos Zombies (BTS) 3.jpeg Zombies (BTS) 2.jpeg Zombies (BTS) 1.jpeg Behind the scenes 4.jpg Behind the scenes 3.jpg Behind the scenes 2.jpg Behind the scenes 1.jpg Videos Category:Movies Category:Z-O-M-B-I-E-S